


Napasok na ang butas ng karayom

by kyonggiee



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut, kalat
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:00:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26576431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyonggiee/pseuds/kyonggiee
Summary: Ang dating naglalaro lang sa imahinasyon ni Sehun, nangyari na sa real life. At hindi na niya napigilan pa ang sarili...marahas na niyang pinasok ang butas ng karayom.
Kudos: 5





	Napasok na ang butas ng karayom

**Author's Note:**

> Gift ko lang po ito to all sechenist since today is Jongdae's birthday! Happy birthday, Jongdae! ❣ I love you.

"Darling.." iyon ang tawag ni Sehun sa asawa nang makauwi. "I'm home."

Yes, matapos maka-graduate sa kolehiyo at matapos ang tatlong taon. Sa wakas, kinasal na rin sila ng kaniyang Jong. 

Hindi na niya pinakawalan. Mahal na mahal niya eh.

"Nakauwi ka pa?" Ngunit hindi pa rin nagbago ang kaniyang Jong. Gano'n pa rin, binabara siya. "Anong oras! Bakit ngayon ka lang?"

Napakamot siya nang batok. Na-late lang naman siya ng bente minutos. Ang bigat kasi ng traffic. Ayaw naman niyang magtext dahil sigurado, papatayin siya ni Jongdae kapag nalaman na nagtetext siya habang nagmamaneho pauwi. 

Hindi pa nga nakaka-three points, mapapatay na!

"Traffic po." Sagot niya.

Lumapit siya sa asawa at binigyan ng dampi sa labi. Ngumiti naman siya nang kinuha ni Jongdae ang kaniyang suitcase at tinulungan siyang hubarin ang kaniyang coat.

CEO na siya ngayon. Of course, sa kaniya ipinamana ang negosyo ng pamilya. Gusto rin naman niya iyon. Si Jongdae? Hindi na niya pinagtrabaho pa. Literal na binahay na niya ang isa. 

"Sa susunod, hindi na pwede 'to. Lumamig na yung niluto ko. Gutom na rin ako." 

Demanding talaga 'tong asawa niya pero alam naman niyang nag-alala lang ito. Hindi lang makaamin.

At siyempre, siya si Sehun, hindi pwedeng hindi niya yayakapin si Jongdae pagkauwing-pagkauwi niya.

"I'm sorry." Aniya at hinalikan sa ulo ang asawa. "Ginawa ko na lahat para makarating on time, wala eh! Naipit talaga."

Kahit may hawak, nagawa pa rin ni Jongdae na yumakap pabalik.

"I miss you." 

See that! Tanggal talaga ang pagod niya at ready ng pagurin ang asawa sa kama.

"Darling." Malambing na tawag niya.

"Hmm?" 

Bumaba ang mukha niya at napunta sa leeg ni Jongdae.

"The bed need us." Aniya at humalik pa doon. 

Wet kiss ang ibinigay niya. Nanindig naman ang balahibo ni Jongdae dahil doon. Man, sabik rin naman siya. Maga-anim na taon na sila at aminin man niya sa hindi, matagal na niyang gustong mapagod sa kama, sa ilalim ng asawa niya.

"Baka ikaw ang may kailangan sa akin." Sambit naman ni Jongdae at tumagilid pa ang ulo upang bigyan ng access ang asawa.

Kinuha namang pagkakataon iyon ni Sehun upang paulanan ng halik ang asawa. Nag-iiwan pa nga siya roon ng marka. 

Hindi na nagsalita si Sehun at basta na lang siyang sinunggaban sa labi. Hindi ito ang normal nilang halikan. Parang kinakain siya ng buo ni Sehun kahit labi pa lang ang nilalantakan. 

Parang gutom na gutom na ito at ready na siyang gawing hapunan ngayong gabi. 

Nabitawan ni Jongdae ang lahat ng hawak nang hawakan nito ang pang-upo niya upang buhatin. 

Ito na talaga, magiging twilight saga na sila. Rawr!

\--

"Fuck, just like that, baby!" Ungol ni Sehun at napatingala pa nang buong ipasok ni Jongdae ang titi niya sa bunganga nito. "Suck it, yes, baby, gag on it!"

Kasabay ng paghigpit ng kapit niya sa buhok ng asawa ay ang pag-ulos niya. Hindi na niya napigilan pa. Ilang beses itong naglaro sa imahinasyon niya.

Yung nakatayo siya at nakaluhod si Jondae habang sinasamba ang kaniyang malaki at matabang titi.

Mas masarap pala talaga kapag real life. Hindi lang sariling ungol ang naririnig niya kundi ang iimpit na hinaing ng asawa habang walang habas na nilalabas masok ang kaniyang burat sa bunganga nito.

"You like that, right?" Tanong ni Sehun at tinignan ang asawang lumuluha at tumutulo ang laway. "You like that, baby slut, hmm?" Aniya at muling umulos.

Napabitaw si Jongdae at napaubo. Ngunit hindi pa man nakakabawi, pinasok muli ni Sehun ang titi nito sa bibig niya.

Hawak ang dalawang pisngi, nagsimulang umindayog si Sehun at kinantot nga ang bibig niya. Mabilis at madiin.

Pinaghahampas niya ang binti ng asawa ngunit hindi iyon pinansin ni Sehun, dahil putangina, lalabasan na siya. 

"Putangina, Jong. Lunukin mo." Aniya habang mabilis na umuulos. Ramdam na lalabas na ang gatas. "Lunukin mo. Gusto mo 'to, diba? Tangina, iyan na. Lunukin mo. Fuck, ugh!" 

Nasuka si Jongdae sa unang sirit at halos maubusan ng hininga sa mga sumunod. Putangina ni Sehun, gusto niyang maikama hindi mamatay.

Gago, ayaw niyang mabalitang namatay siya dahil sa pagblo-blow job sa asawa. Ang laswa no'n.

Nang mailabas lahat, tsaka palang binunot ni Sehun ang titi niya sa loob ng bibig ng asawa.

Lalo siyang nalibugan nang makita kung ano ang hitsura ni Jongdae. Magulo ang buhok, namumulang mata at mayroon tumutulong tamod sa bibig. Sapat iyon para mas lalong manggigil. 

Tangina, siya lang ang gumagawa ng ganito sa asawa!

Hindi na siya nag patumpik-tumpik pa at muling sinunggaban ang labi ni Jongdae. 

Maalat pero tumamis dahil nasa bibig ng asawa. 

Binuhat at inilagay niya si Jongdae sa edge ng kama at agad binukaka ang mga hita nito. Naglalawa na rin ang butas nito na kanina ay tinira ng kaniyang apat na daliri at dila.

Dinilaan niya ang labi nang makita si Jongdae. What a good feast!

Kinuha niya ang lubricant sa night stand at agad pinaliguan ang kaniyang titi. 

Napalunok naman si Jongdae. Kinakabahan siya na na-eexcite. Tangina, sa wakas, papasukan na siya ni Sehun. Mararamdaman niya na sa loob ang asawa.

"Ready, darling?" Ngumisi pa si Sehun.

Tumango si Jongdae at tumingin sa kaniyang ari. 

"I'll be gentle..I'll try.."

Nang maramdaman ni Jongdae ang ulo ay napakagat na siya ng ibabang labi at napagitla. Agad namang hinawakan ni Sehun ang kaniyang baywang gamit ang isang kamay. Pinipirmi si Jongdae.

Gamit ang natitirang isang kamay, hawak ang titi, unti-unting pinasok ni Sehun ang burat niya sa butas ng asawa. 

Napadaing si Jongdae nang maramdaman ang ilang inches ng kaniyang pagkalalaki. 

"Relax for me, baby. I need you to relax." Saad ni Sehun.

Sumunod naman ang isa at pumikit, tumutulo ang luha.

"Ipapasok ko ng biglaan, okay? Be ready for me, darling."

Sunod sunod na tumango si Jongdae. Huminga siya ng malalim at nagrelax.

Nang makitang stable ang hininga ng asawa, walang pag-aatubiling umulos si Sehun at pinasok ang kaniyang 9inches cock.

"Fuck!"

"Ahhh!" 

Pareho silang umungol ngunit more on sakit ang laman ng kay Jongdae.

"Fuck, baby. You feel so fucking good." Saad ni Sehun at mabagal na umulos. "So tight."

"Tangina, Sehun, huwag ka munang gumalaw. Masakit pa!" Reklamo ni Jongdae.

Dumapa si Sehun upang halikan siya sa leeg. 

"Sa simula lang yan, baby. Come on, darling you can take me. You can take all of me, hmm?"

Napakagat ng ibabang labi si Jongdae at dinilaan naman ni Sehun ang kaniyang leeg bago muling umulos.

\--

"Fuck, Sehun, Harder!" Ani ni Jongdae nang bumagal si Sehun.

"Patagalin pa natin ng konti, Darling." Sagot ni Sehun at walang pagaanlinlangang pinatuwad si Jongdae at muling pinasok ang kaniya.

"Putangina, Sehun!" Ungol ni Jongdae.

"Sarap?" Tanong ni Sehun sa asawa. "Sarap, baby? Ako lang makakapagbigay sayo nito." Saad ni muli ni Sehun at muling umulos. "Titi ko lang magpapa-ungol sayo ng ganito." Ulos muli.

Halos umiyak naman si Jongdae dahil sa ikatlong pagkakataon, lalabasan na naman siya. Ilang beses na siyang nilalabasan ngunit asawa ay hindi pa. Ang tindi. Pagang paga na ang butas niya.

"Fuck!" Iyak niya ng muling bumilis at naging marahas si Sehun sa loob niya.

"You like this, right? Hard and rough, huh?" Sinambunutan pa siya nito at hinalikan sa leeg. "Ang sarap mo, Jong. Ang sarap sarap mo." 

"Yes, Sehun, right there...Fuck!"

Gamit ang isang kamay hinawakan ni Sehun ang baywang ni Jongdae at ang isa ay nakasabunot sa buhok nito.

"Right here?" Bumagal siya dahilan ng marahas na daing ni Jongdae.

"Please, darling, make me cum..please.." iyak nito habang nakasubsob na ang mukha sa kama.

"Yeah? You want to come for me, hmm, darling?"

Tumango si Jongdae.

"Yes! Yes! Please.." hikbi ni Jongdae. "Make me cum, darling..make me-ugh!"

Hindi na niya pinatapos ang asawa sa mantra nito at tinira na ang butas. Marahas, madiin, at mabilis.

"Fuck, Jongdae!" Hawak na ng dalawang kamay niya ang baywang ng asawa. "Putangina, ang sarap mo!" Ungol lang naman ng ungol si Jongdae habang walang habas siyang kinakantot sa likod ng asawa. "Fuck you, baby...just fuck you.."

"Oh, God..lalabasan..oh, my! Sehun..i'm cum..I'm.."

Nilabasan na si Jongdae ngunit siya ay hindi pa.

"Yeah, nilabasan ka gamit lang ang titi ko?" Mas lalo siyang bumilis.

"Ahhh!"

"Titi ko lang ang kayang gumawa sayo no'n, baby. Titi ko lang ang kakantot diyan sa bibig mo." 

"Yes..yes!"

"Titi ko lang ang paglalaruan mo." Dumapa siya sa likod ng asawa at muling hinalikan ang batok at likod nito. "At titi ko lang ang magpapapaga ng butas mo. Ugh! Malapit na ako.."

"Yes, Sehun! Come inside me. Fuck!"

Ilang ulos pa ay nilabasan na rin siya.

"Fuck!" Sumirit sa loob ng butas ni Jongdae ang tamod niya.

Lumabas pa nga ang iba sa sobrang dami. Umulos pa siya ng ilang beses bago tuluyang napahiga sa ibaba ng asawa. 

Parehong hingal na hingal at kumalma sa high na naramdaman kanina.

"I love you, Jong." Saad ni Sehun at hinalikan ang balikat ng asawa. "Thank you, darling."

"Hmm." Tanging na sagot ni Jongdae.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for my cousin na tumulong upang matapos ito. Sorry medyo rush siya. Pero hope you like it! Ciao~


End file.
